


In Which Wash is Haunted by the Memories of Epsilon

by RoyalHeather



Series: before there was red vs. blue there was project freelancer [19]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, RvB Angst War, is it non-con if you have memories of sleeping with someone you don't know...?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 18:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalHeather/pseuds/RoyalHeather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>texelations said: Angst war prompt: “He doesn’t want to forget, but he can’t quite bear to remember.”</p><p>Written for the RVB Angst War</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Wash is Haunted by the Memories of Epsilon

\- he sees her at night, blonde and laughing-eyed, her smiles bleeding into his subconscious, and each time the weight on his chest sinks deeper and deeper until his ribs are about to cave in -

so he tries his best, not to remember, except these memories come pulsing back like blood from a wound. _Leonard,_ she sighs, _you’re working too hard, you need to rest, let me help,_ and he groans at the ghostly feeling of bare hands on skin, hands clenching into fists on the sheets -

 _i don’t want it, i don’t WANT it,_ this isn’t right, this doesn’t belong to him, he wants to let go but they took his brain and put it through a blender and he doesn’t know what goes where any more - 

_Allison,_ he groans - _no, NO, leave me alone -_

Wash wakes with a gasp, bedsheets sticky with sweat, but he can still hear her laughing and he doesn’t _want_ to remember and it won’t let him forget. Throwing the sheets off himself, Wash swings his legs over the edge of the bed, braces his arms on his knees. His pulse throbs in his neck and in his groin and he groans again, covering his eyes with his hands. One night, is all he asks, one night where the imprint of Epsilon will leave him alone -

_Leonard, please…_

“Leave me ALONE!” he shouts, and strikes out blindly to his left. There’s a shattering of glass, and Wash looks from the cracked alarm screen to his bloodied knuckles. 

“…Wash?” says Tucker from the doorway.

Wash whips his head around to look at him, profoundly thankful it’s dark enough that Tucker can’t see his semi. “What?” he says, harsher than he intended. “What is it?”

“I, uh, heard you yelling, and wanted to make sure everything was okay…”

“I’m fine,” snaps Wash. “Go back to sleep.”

“ ‘Kay.” Tucker shrugs and leaves, the doorway closing automatically behind him.

Not until Wash lies back down and tries to will himself back to sleep does he realize that something must have been keeping Tucker up as well.


End file.
